guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive13
__NOEDITSECTION__ User box Also, thought I might see if you liked this one I just made... it seems to fit almost anywhere: --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:19, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Woah, is that a serious screencap there? Who'd you need to fight to get a 4000dmg attack? And mind if I use this box? :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:48, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Answer: yes, it is real. Guessing the damage source should be relatively easy if you can identify the background (or if you come over and check out the full image at my page...). Figuring out how I got it up to -8,000 may be a little harder. Incidentally, it was an entry for a contest I'm holding on my page. if you can get a higher damage number (w/ screenie), come over and post it! As for borrowing the template, feel free. Just please leave the bit, so I can feel all proud. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 05:43, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::8000 dmg is an old trick and no one has got past it yet. -- (talk) 06:09, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::The meaning of that being? Since I think I can beat it, it'll just take a bit. All you need to beat it is a boss who can critical for over 670 dmg, and I think both The Leviathan and Mallyx can do that. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::I wish you luck on that one! -- (talk) 06:15, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Well, given that all Canthan/Elonian Bosses are x2 dmg, I stand a chance at getting it. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:32, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Eh, luck sucks. I'm going to just test as many skills as possible in a scrim, and see how much damage I can deal that way. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 06:18, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::The idea is to have the largest possible sum of damage in one number, not in total from many numbers. -- (talk) 06:21, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oh, I know. I wonder, what effect would 25% Armor Penitration have on a character with a total of -40 armor? ::::::::And thanks a lot! you picked the perfect time to move that discussion to the bottom of the page. (just as I clicked the edit button, that is.) Took me a full minute to find out where the heck everything went. :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 06:26, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::Well, my hint to you is that I bet you can't find a single skill (that isn't Sacrifice/Grenth's B) that'll do > 200 dmg to a 60 AL target. So try thinking just a little bit harder and you might get it. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:29, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I think this is the most damage a PC can do. :P :::::::::: --Macros 10:30, 4 March 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Does this build look good or even work? Basicly use left to right until Repeating Strike then just spam that for 0 energy. If you get blind use Signet of Malice to remove it. use for PvP for basicly spiking casters, even spamming Repeating Strike on Melee's or Rangers. [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:23, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Why are you asking me? I have ''never played an assassin, and I don't play PvP. Could you please also always put your sig on the same line as your message, not make a new line for it. The sig policy sais that. -- (talk) 08:39, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :And don't spam multiple talk pages with a large skill bar. Next time create a page in your user name space for the build and just give a link on the talk pages. -- (talk) 08:42, 12 March 2007 (CDT) fine then i didnt spam pages either. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:44, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Atleast one other page on my watchlist. Sorry if I accused you wrongly. -- (talk) 09:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Wings, I can discuss Assassin Builds with you if you want, since I play practically only that class _^_ Since Gem has nothing to do with this, let's give him a rest, and move it to your talk page. — Poki#3 , 09:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ok done -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:58, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Re: Your job Do eet. Do eet. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.139.17.252 (talk • ) 12:50, March 20, 2007 (CDT). :What? -- (talk) 14:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Wow. Out of left field there. Looks like your talk page is on the road to becoming the another Skuld talk page if this keeps up.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:27, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Gem, did you sign in using those links? Anyone that clicks on those links are browsing under your user name. — Gares 15:20, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Interesting. Perhaps that is part of the reason that person put those there. I'm no detective but it's interesting none-the-less. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:27, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I registered on those forums after this message was left here, but I went manually to bbs.gamewikis.org, I didn't use those links to do it. I'm confused? You guys are logged in as me? And what was the intention of the original message? I quite didn't get it. Did he think I'm admin on those forums and asked me to delete those spam topics? -- (talk) 16:08, 20 March 2007 (CDT) . o_O--Dirigible 16:12, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Could someone try those links again. I logged out on the forums. Do you still see yourself logged in as me? -- (talk) 16:13, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Nope, gives me the option to Log In now. -Auron 16:15, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::(edit conflict) Nah, that fixed it. Pretty weird though. --Dirigible 16:15, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Logged back in. Please test now. -- (talk) 16:18, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Seems fine, asks me to log in again. --Dirigible 16:20, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Ok, great. But yeah, I can't do anything about those spam topics as I just registered and I'm not an admin there. :) -- (talk) 16:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::You sure you didn't click those links? It could be an elaborate attempt at identity theft, you know. Can't be too paranoid:P --Ishmaeel 16:31, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::I did click on them, after which I manually went to bbs.gamewikis.org. Well, if it was a user name theft attempt it didn't work well as I didn't have a user name before this. :D -- (talk) 16:33, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::When you clicked those, that session ID could have been stored in a cookie on your box. After that you would sign in and if the phpBB was coded crappily enough, the server could serve your profile page to anybody with that session ID on their boxes. It probably wouldn't give out your password but possibly your e-mail. Ok now imagine me naked, running around the streets, flailing my arms above my head and screaming "the end of the world! we're all gonna die!!". yeah. --Ishmaeel 16:39, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Yup, it's just that. Those links contain the Session ID. How did he get it, who is he, and what was the purpose of this though? :/ Gem, check the forum and see if "you" didn't make any stupid post's recently :/ — Poki#3 , 16:46, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Like I said, I registered on the forums after this was posted on my talk page. I think it's just a mistake made by the anon. -- (talk) 16:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) omg attention!! uh, sorry to start a fuss, but those pictures are still there...so that forum has no administrators, does it? What's a session ID? (I'm just kidding. Sorry, cut&paste) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.139.17.252 ( ) }. :I replaced the signature you placed there (my sig) with the unsigned template. Those kinds of fakes might cause harm and distraction. -- (talk) 03:26, 21 March 2007 (CDT) sig dude, why do you have a pink shield? Do you feel attracted to men? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:32, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Pink shield = a gem? Ok. -- (talk) 14:34, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Gem? Isn't that a stone? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::... I don't know what to say without being impolite, so I'll leave it at that. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Sigma, I'm seeing those as personal attacks as there seems to be no other point in your messages than insulting me. I suggest you hold your tongue and don't do this to other users, or someone will have to take administrative action because violation of GW:NPA. If the problem is your eyes and english understanding, then you should probably see the larger version of my icon and try a internet translator for gem. -- (talk) 16:12, 20 March 2007 (CDT) "Racial, sexual, homophobic, ageist, religious, political, or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse." Seems pretty clear. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:30, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Looks more like a ruby to me, can I call you ruby to save confusion? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:35, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Only joking :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:36, 21 March 2007 (CDT) I always thought that was a nice looking icon, did you make that yourself? If so, what program did you use? I was thinking I needed to make a nicer looking Icon for my self too --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:08, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :He used Microsoft Biro 6.0, if I remember correctly. --Dirigible 23:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Pricing on an Ascalon → Lion's Arch What price is Ascalon → Lion's Arch from the rr? Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:28, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :See http://www.runningrangers.net/ -- (talk) 16:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::You're more expensive than I thought, I've seen runs for far less: they normally vary from 3k-5k. User:Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 13:47, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, we are more expensive than random runners. A few reasons of the top of my head: :::*We are a on-demand service, available always when online. :::*No need to wait for a full group, we run you alone. That's the main reason for our prices as everything is calculated for solo customers, not full groups. :::*Professional. We offer running, mission completion, spider caps, elite skill caps, forgemaster runs and anything else. Always a guarantee of success. :::*The prices for easy runs are a lot more expensive than for normal runners, but that's because our prices are based on time used, not solely on the hardness. Otherwise none of us would offer easy runs such as Ascalon -> LA as it wouldn't be worth our time with lower prices when harder services cost more money for the same time. :::I'm fully aware that we are not a suitable service for most players in the game, but there are a lot of those who like to use us and we are more than happy to provide excellent service as long as we get a good price for it. Why do something for a lower price if you still get more than enough customers with your current price? We could probably double our prices and still have enough customers to get as much money as currently, but that would also leave us more time to actually play the game. Our customers are lucky that we actually like the business, otherwise it would cost a lot more. :) -- (talk) 16:51, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Not to disuade anyone from using their services, but The Running Rangers seem to offer the same things for which is the reason guildmates are for. Not every guild is the same though, nor are the people in the guild. In my guild, I will run any guildmate whenever I am available, even alliance members. Spiders, if a guildie wants one, we take two monks and him in there and get him one. Same thing with missions/bonuses. Capping elites is as easy as picking 7 henchman and knowing where and what monster to cap the elite from. The way I feel about running though, is that the only place you really need running is the Droks run. Every other run is something that can be accomplished by yourself or with guildies. You not only get to actually see the world in which ANet created, but instead of spending money, you can keep it and make extra from loot. ::::To hire another guild to do things that a guild should do together means rethinking if that guild is right for that person. If guildmates don't play with each other or help each other, might as well go capeless and play the game solo. ::::In any case, it is original creating a business in game like that. You know you won't get scammed and if you feel the prices are too high, yet still want to pay someone for their services, there are plenty of other mercenaries out there. I do find it funny though. Kind of like a good drug dealer, you can call on them at anytime for anything and they'll be there for you, as long as you have the money. :P — Gares 08:11, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Getting a run to LA from a wiki admin >>>>>>>>>> getting a run from a guildie, any day of the week. :P --Dirigible 08:20, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::My guildies aren't excited about being ran by a wiki admin more than they are that I am a good runner, or is it that they are getting a free run? Hmm... :P I've ran from Ascalon to LA using a non-max level mesmer for fun, that is definitely an overrated run. — Gares 08:33, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, it is a bit weird for most people that they need and want our services. But there are certain player groups which we see more often than others: ::::::*Those who concentrate on high-level PvP. They don't bother with playing the PvE campaign fully, but they still might have a lot of gold from HA chests or whatnot. ::::::*Those who have played the game for countless hours. They don't want to play the same missions and areas for a dozen times again and again, they prefer to buy someone to do it and go afk. ::::::*Those who aren't able to complete a certain task by themselves. This is our öargest customer group and includes many well paid services like hard missions and spider caps. Those people probably don't have a good guild or friends to help them so they need us. ::::::I would personally never buy services from others, but I noticed that others are willing to do it so I started the RR business, which turned out to be quite good and really fun. Some people complatin, but a lot of players have been thanking us for our great service and that is what matters to me. (Besides, I get to do some missions which I otherwise wouldn't return to) Some services, mostly the easy runs, are so high priced because we don't enjoy them and our time is better used elsewhere. The easy runs can be done without help or they can be bought from almost anyone. -- (talk) 08:39, 22 March 2007 (CDT)